


Sympathy for the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Poor Crowley, What Was I Thinking?, sam and dean are OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley goes missing and Dean doesn´t notice till Abbadon sents a demon to tell him she has Crowley. Yeah, Dean is a great bestie; needs another demon to tell him that King of Hell is missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta reader Federyk!  
> This doesn´t have much plot, it´s basically just Crowley whump... Sorry for errors, English is not my native.

"Dean Winchester."  
Dean blinked few times, looking on a guy before him. He was sure he didn´t know him and never met him. But that guy in a black suit knew his name. Oh, crap. There are just two possibilities why someone knows a Winchester. Either he is a hunter or a demon. And from the grinning of that man Dean knew it´s going to be the second one.  
Demon. What is a demon doing on a road to his holy grail?! He was finally going to get that pie!!! Dean straightened himself and approached the demon.  
"You know you just volunteered to spend few days in our dungeon for demons."  
Demon raised his hands. "I am not here to fight you. I have a message for you. From her."  
Dean felt the anger raising in him. Abbadon.  
"Speak."  
"She says you have to stop." The demon was aparently enjoying himself. Maybe he thought he was in some movie or what.  
"We have to stop what, exactly ?" Dean didn´t have a time for a play. He wanted his damn pie.  
"Everything." On demon´s face apperead a sly smile.  
"Yeah, and why would I do that?" Dean grabbed his demon knife.  
"Because she has your pet. She has your favourite demon and that birdy told her everything he knew about your plan to get that funny first blade. Well, before she poured liters of holy water down his throat. He won´t sing now." Demon laughed.  
Dean was done.  
"Yeah. You asked for it. "  
***  
Sam was sitting in the Man of letters´ library, going through one of the ancient books they had there, when he heard a loud thump from the stairs, followed by steps and some courses from his brother.  
"Hello Sammy."  
"Dean? What´s happening?" The younger Winchester raised from his chair , observing his brother as he dragged a chained demon with him, heading to the dungeon.  
"Abbadon has Crowley." Came Dean´s voice from the room with big Devil´s trap on the floor, " we have to help him."  
***  
"Where is Crowley," Dean asked for x-th time.  
Demon just smirked. Dean poured some holy water on him. Demon screamed.  
And then, they repeated the proces.  
Over, and over, and over.  
Sometimes, Dean added something extra - deep cuts with demon knife, etcetera, etcetera... He was loosing patience. Not that he and Crowley were besties but he needed to Crowley to get the first blade and....well, something inside him wasn´t just letting Crowley in hands of the bitch. And also, someone has to be the King of Hell.And it´s better if it´s the devil you know.  
"He´s...Abbadon has him in an abandoned building...I...I will tell you where!" It looked like the demon had finally enough. He was literally on the verge of crying.  
"Yeah," Dean said, "I am sure you will."  
And he told them. And then, Dean stabbed him.  
***  
As they soon found out, the building wasn´t really abandoned; in reality, it was full of demons.  
"Crap," said Dean, as the watched their enemies from Impala, "well, but we can not just leave him there." He wanted to open the door, but Sam stopped him.  
"Dean...look, I know you feel guilty because of Crowley," he said, " but he´s a demon. Is he really worth it? I mean...why this sudden sympathy for the devil...?"  
"You realize it´s The Rolling Stones´ song?" Dean asked, ignoring the point.  
Sam sighted. "Dean, be serious, just for once!"  
"Okay, okay, I am totally serious....We need him, Sammy, " was all that Dean said, before finally opening the door and heading to the demon nest.  
Sam just sighted and followed him, hoping the King of Hell is really worth entering a building full of Abbadon´s demons. 

In the end, it wasn´t that hard. Abbadon wasn´t there; Sam guessed that after Crowley told her everything he knew, she left him there as a toy for her demons who were really surprised to see two hunters and most of them just smoked out before they could just kill them. Sam thought that to them Crowley wasn´t worth getting killed.  
"Where´s Crowley?" asked Dean , stabbing a demon who didn´t manage to leave the place.  
"I don´t see him anywhere, " Sam answered. Sam felt ashamed, but secretly he hoped for Crowley to be dead. He didn´t like Dean being bestie with the sly demon. 

They found Crowley in the cellar, battered and broken, laying face down in a devil´s trap, in pool of his own blood.  
"Crowley...?" Dean called, but he didn´t get any response. Ignoring Sammy´s protests, he approached the demon and poked him in the ribs.  
This time, Crowley moaned and coughed.  
"I thought you´ll never come, Squirell," he murmured hoarsely, trying to get to his feet but failing every single time.  
Sam finally started to feel some sympathy for the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Hell to get Crowley to the backseat of the Impala; ex-king of Hell couldn´t even stand on his feet and he was blacking out and coming to himself in three minutes intervals. After what seemed like eternity, Dean managed to get Crowley in the car, wrapping him in a thick blanket he found in the trunk.   
During all that time, the demon didn´t stop coughing up blood and trembling.  
"Damn it," Dean cursed when he finally sat in the driver´s seat. He turned the radio on; first tones of Sympathy for the Devil. "Awesome," he muttered as he drove the Impala to the night. 

They were just few miles from the bunker and Sammy was dozing of in his seat, when Dean heard a pained moan from the backseat.  
Crap.  
He hadn´d expected Crowley to wake up so soon. Well...the backseat of the Impala on the highway in the middle of the night isn´t the best place where you want to cope with a traumatized, tortured demon.   
Crowley whimpered again. "I knew we were besties, Dean," he said quietly before coughing again.  
"Save your breath," Dean replied, "we are almost in the bunker."  
"So, you are taking me to your Bat cave, darling, that´s impressing."   
"I said shut up. Or you will end in dungeon again."  
Crowley closed his eyes and leaned against window of the Impala, breathing shakily.  
"´m tired..." he said after a moment. Dean turned to him for a moment, before returning his attention back to the highway. Crowley was pale and there were dark shadows under his eyes.  
"Yeah, I know," Dean said, "just sleep. You will be okay." Dean couldn´t believe he´s comforting a demon.   
"I miss Bobby sometimes, you know," Crowley continued, eyes still closed. His voice was just a pitiful hoarse and Dean remembered the demon´s words about holy water.  
"Go back to sleep."  
***  
When Dean stopped the Impala in garage of Man of Letters, Crowley was out again. With Sam´s help, he managed to lay him down on a bed in one of empty rooms. Dean took care of the worst of his injuries best as he could. Sam set a glass of water on a table next to the bed.   
Crowley slept for three days. During this time, Sam and Dean didn´t stop looking for traces of the First blade, on Internet, in christian books, everywhere. Few times a day, Dean went to Crowley´s room to check on him; former King of Hell was always asleep, not moving, in the same position as Dean laid him down. Sometimes, Dean stayed with him through the night, when he couldn´t sleep because of the nightmares that haunted his dreams. He never said that to Sam, but he could see all the people who were dead because of them.  
Ellen. Jo. Ash. Bobby.  
Dad.  
It was all his fault.  
On the third day, Crowley woke up and Dean forced him to drink some water. He still wasn´t coherent enough and he fell asleep again.  
Crowley´s wounds must have been infected, because he had a fever and he was tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath, but Dean couldn´t understand words, so he just sat next to him, wiping his face with wet cloth.  
Dean would swear that few times he heard Crowley repeating Bobby´s name over and over, distressed, trembling. Dean hadn´t said nothing, then. He knew from personal experience that comforting about dead people just doesn´t work.

When Dean returned to Crowley´s room on the next morning, the demon was finally awake, sitting on the bed. He still looked sick and tired, but his fever was finally gone.   
"I miss Bobby, too," said Dean and helped Crowley to the kitchen, where Sammy was preparing breakfast.


End file.
